Journal Jamie
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Welcome to the world of Cat Valentine...Journal Jamie style! *Cat/Beck*
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I hope u enjoy! Told through Journal Jamie : (u would know what I'm talking about if you read Come To This)**

Hi Journal Jamie,

It's me! Cat Valentine! You know me, I write in here almost every day. I try to. You know what's really cool? My name is an animal and a holiday. It sounds pretty and it works. Try to make a name with an animal and holiday. Dog Christmas, Fish Halloween. See, it just doesn't work. I love my name : ) Oh…Beck knocked on the door. Bye Bye.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

I just came back from my date with Beck. He is so sweet and amazing. I see why Jade dated him for 2 years. Today was our 1 month anniversary. We went to the beach and make a fire and ate smores and swam in the water. Oops run on sentence. Too bad I wrote in pen. Sorry Jamie. But anyway it was really fun. Journal Jamie guess what? Beck gave me a charm bracelet. It has a red velvet cupcakes charm, and a music note charm and a pen charm and a…Oops another run on sentence. Sorry. Kk time for me to go to bed. Good Night Journal Jamie.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Today I brought you to school with me : ) I think you love Hollywood Arts cause every time I walk to one of my classes you fall out of my book bag. One time Beck almost read! Now I'm in 4th period. Song writing class. I already finished my song, so I'm writing in here now. Beck keeps on looking : ) wtyl (write to you later) it's my version of ttyl. Since I'm not talking to you, I'm writing to you.

Luv and Red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

What's up Journal Jamie,

See what I did there. I usually say hi but today I said what's up. So Hi! Today at school Tori was giving out cupcakes because … I actually don't remember. I was too excited about the cupcakes! Mine had pink frosting and colorful sprinkles! It came with a ring, it was a bunny. The bunny was soooo cute! In Sikowits class today we did Drive By Acting. It was really fun. It's my favorite acting activity. Even if I do prefer singing. Oh speaking of singing I might be doing a cover _of tell me that you love me_ for school tomorrow. Wish me good luck. I know you can't but I but you if you could you would. Oh Look it's a bunny! Journal Jamie there is a bunny in my front yard!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie,

It's Beck. I found this notebook on Cat's bed. I thought it was her songbook. But it turned out to be her journal. So I'm writing in here so I can surprise her:

To Cat:

Hiya Cat it's me Beck. I found Journal Jamie : ) Your little journal entries are adorable. Don't get mad. I didn't read them..well not all Just the ones where you tell Journal Jamie about your days with me. Anyway I hope you had fun on our day at the beach. Love you Cat.

Proud 2 b protective (see I use the signature you made for me)

-Beck Oliver

**a/n: watchya think? The only reason I've been publishing stories on week days is cause it's my winter-break! Ye-Yeah! Comment, pretty please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So it was requested by one of my fav authors (an awesome honor) to continue. Dedicated to: Dragon of the North. Also to Jeremy Shane thanks for commenting and being all supportive : )**

Hi Journal Jamie,

It's Almost Christmas! I'm soooo excited! I got everybody a present.

Andre: a shirt that says "Music is not what I do, it's how I am"

Tori: a teddy bear with a shirt that says make it shine and a microphone

Robbie: A book called "overcoming the fear of a puppet"

Jade: scissors from her favorite movie

Trina: a teddy bear with a necklace that says talent

Beck: A leather jacket with a special note inside.

Sikowits: a gift card to Coconut World (the world's largest supply of coconuts)

Lane: a large bottle of lotion

Rex: a hat

So yeah. I hope everybody loves there present. Especially Beck : ) My cover of Tell me that you love me went great. Everybody clapped and cheered (even Rex). I was felt really special. Kk got to go.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

School was sooooo much fun today! In homeroom Tori gave me a piggy-bank shaped as a red velvet cupcake. Robbie gave me a song book : ) that was nice; he knew I needed a new one. Andre got me a tank top that says Lil' Red in cursive. Jade got me a season one dvd of a TV. show we use to watch as kids. Beck got me a special charm for my bracelet. It was a mistletoe charm. Then he took the bracelet off and put it over our heads. Then he kissed me. I love Beck sooo much! Oh look he is coming to watch a Christmas movie with me!

Luv and chocolate

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Merry Christmas! I'm spending Christmas with Beck's family. Everybody is soooo sweet to me. I love them all sooooo much. Beck has this cousin an incredible 13 year old girl named Melody. She is an amazing singer and might be coming to Hollywood Arts next year : ) So yeah. Ohh Beck is bringing me a hot chocolate (with extra marshmallows)

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Guess what? I'm listening to Crawl by Superchicks. One of my favorite songs. Now I'm eating chocolate. Weeeee I think I'm sugar high. Tee Hee High! Kk

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Kk I'm back to normal. Well as normal as I can get. When me and Beck were walking to his house from school, we passed a pet store and a bunny was on sale. He was adorable. Beck bought him for me. We decided to name him Mr. Bunny. The pet store dude said it was original. (he said it kind of in a mean way) I said thank you and Beck looked at the guy meanly. The pet store person said under his breath ''Stupid red head". I was seriously offended. I started to cry than I shouted "What's that supposed to mean?" Beck started saying mean words to the guy. But everything is okay now. I have . Oh now he looks hungry. Got to go find carrots.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: watchya think? Please tell me if u want me 2 do more. Any ideas I love doing request it makes me feel special. : ) **

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hi! To be honest I didn't know this was going to be a multi-chapter. but I'm glad it did cause I love writing Journal Jamie(s).Well I hope you fanfictioners enjoy!  
>Luv and chocolate<br>-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx  
><strong>  
>Hi Journal Jamie,<p>

It's me Caterina. See I trust you so much I told you my name. But don't call me that, it hurts my feelings. Nobody ever calls me that unless they yelling at me. This means they are mad at me. I don't like people being mad at me. It makes me sad : ( kk anyway today is...Jade's birthday! Yeah! She will kill me at school if I said happy birthday. So I'm going to give her the card and present after school. I got her an personal autographed book written by the star of The Scissoring. I waited in a super long line at the book store. Her book is about working and being the movie. It came with a poster. I hope she likes it. Mr. Bunny is all well. Me and Beck made a deal. We would take turns taking care of him. This week Beck is taking care of him. Oh my cell phone is ringing! It's Jade! She comes every Monday morning to pick me up from school. Kk bye,bye.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes  
>-Cat Valentine<p>

Hi Journal Jamie,

I'm so sad. Rex called me a bi-polar freak. I cried and yelled " What's that supposed to me"  
>Beck got made and threw Rex to the other side of the class. Jade then said throwing Rex was the best birthday gift. That made me laugh. Robbie got upset and left. Andre was writing a song it was about Tori. Tori wasn't in town, she is still on her winter vaca. The song is a surprise to her. I thought it was sweet. Jade said it made her want to after school I gave Jade her present. She loved it. She gave me a hug. Jade gave me a hug. Talk about a miracle. She actually squeaked in joy. I'm actually an influence on her but don't tell her I said that. Well anyway after that me, Jade and Beck decided to walk. We walked past the pet shop. Jade wanted to buy a spider. Then Beck said that wouldn't be a good idea. Jade started to yell at how he isn't the boss of her. When she was done Beck explained what happened the last time we went to the pet store. Jade walked into the store. The guy who called me stupid was there. Jade yelled at him and called him some very mean words. Now we are banned from that pet store. Ohhh I got a text. Andre is coming to work on a project. Kk got to go<p>

Luv and red velvet cupcakes  
>- Cat Valentine<p>

Hi Journal Jamie,

Working on projects with Andre is always so much fun. Me and Andre said tomorrow at school we are going to go on and on about how much fun it was, just to make Beck jealous. It's Monday night. This is my third entry for one day, a record! Yeah! I'm going to have a cupcake in celebration. Good night.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes  
>-Cat Valentine<p>

**a/n: the The Scissoring is from A Christmas Tori. Kk I hope u liked the new addition to Journal Jamie! Review if u want me 2 continue : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hey hey it's Summer or as you know me Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx . Glad ppl like the story. I hope u like this chapter : ) Thank u 2 everybody who has been commenting. I luv ya! I wish ya Luv and chocolate. **

Hi Journal Jamie,

Remember how I said me and Andre are going to make Beck jealous. We did. He looked so cute jealous. But I didn't like being mean. So I told him we did it as a joke. He smiled and kissed me. I love Beck so much!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Guess what? Me, Beck, Tori and Andre are going on a double date. We are going to hang out in the mall. It's going to be so much fun : ) Look it's Tori's car! Bye

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Wow I had so much fun at the mall. I thought it wasn't, but it was fun. Ok, ok I know what you're thinking; how Cat Valentine cannot think she will have fun shopping with her friends? Well I will explain for you Journal Jamie. So I went into Tori's car and Beck wasn't there. I asked where Beck was. Tori said he was sick. So I texted him, asking him if he wanted me to stay to take care of him. He said no. I was like are you sure? Then he was like no go have fun. Then I texted him okay. So than I was afraid I was going to feel like a third wheel with Tori and Andre. But it was actually amazing. There was a bakery. The bakery sold red velvet cookies with white buttercream chips. They were yummy! Kk bye gotta eat my cookies.

Luv and red velvet _cookies : ) _

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Beck lied to me! He wasn't sick. But he lied for a good reason. He was making me something. He didn't tell me what, but he said it was a surprise. I wonder what it is! Oh guess what? I get Mr. Bunny today. I miss him soooo much. As soon as Beck gave him to me, I ran to my room (with Mr. Bunny) and played music. Me and Mr. Bunny were dancing around the room. It was sooooooooooooooo much fun. Oh someone is knocking on my door.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

It was Beck. I love him! He asked Mr. Bunny if he could dance with me and me and him danced ( to slow music) it was so romantic and pretty. Than he kissed me. It reminded me of the movie we did for Dale. Yeah. Oh my gosh! It's midnight. I have to sleep!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It has been a full year ever since I got you. Yeah! I love you so much! You've been with me through crushes, heart aches and drama. You're the best journal a girl could ask for!

HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY JOURNAL JAMIE!

KK I got a surprise for you. I got you a friend. His name is Eddy the eraser. He told me he had a crush on you. Tee Hee! Sugar High again!

Luv and red velvet cookies

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Melody came over today. She is so nice. She told me she auditioned for Hollywood Arts and she got in! She is a triple threat she can sing, act and write. I love her like a sister. I'm so happy for her! GO MELODY! Kk good night Journal Jamie. Luv ya : )

Luv and Red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: I don't know that next time I will update (that's why this chapter was way longer than usual) cause I love ya 4 reading my stories. Also since this weekend is Christmas I don't think I will able to update. And after that I'm going to New York for my vacation, I will try to update there. So to everybody **

**HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!**

**WISH YOU THE AWESOMEST HOLIDAY EVER!**

**Kk bye : )**

**P.s: I'm also putting up a one-shot today also : ) As a holiday gift. It has nothing to do with the holiday thou.. **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Happy Holiday! Here is a surprise gift 4 u! Merry Christmas! Luv and chocolate Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx  
><strong>  
>Hi Journal Jamie,<p>

Hey Journal Jamie, Melody now officially goes to Hollywood Arts. Too bad she is a freshman. Me and Beck are seniors. I feel bad we are going to leave her next year :( but anyway..It's funny watching Beck be protective of Melody as if she were his little sister. I mean she thinks of him as a big brother, but she tells everybody they are cousins (cause they are). I think of her as my little sister. She has Sikowits in his beginning acting class. She thinks he's crazy. Anyway Beck is picking up Melody from her house to come watch movies with us. Ohhh look there is Beck's car.

Luv and Red velvet cupcakes  
>- Cat Valentine<p>

Hey Journal Jamie,

It's me Cat :) watching movies was so much fun. We watched Little Mermaid Two: Return to the Sea. Me and Melody love that movie. Beck..being a guy was yawning and eating popcorn the whole time, he didn't get interested till the ending where Ariel and her daughter Melody ( not Beck's cousin) were singing. He said me and Melody look like Ariel and Melody (from the movie) when we were singing. I laughed because Melody is taller than me. Melody took it as a compliment as and smiled. She said me and Beck look like Eric and Ariel. Me and Beck laughed. I'm tired. Good night Journal Jamie.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes  
>-Cat Valentine<p>

Hey Journal Jamie,

I LOVE BECK! I LOVE BECK! I LOVE BECK SOOOOO MUCH!  
>kk let me explain, at school Beck showed me what the surprise was. Remember a couple days ago I said Beck had a surprise. Well he did. He got us two plane tickets to New York for New Years! We are going to watch the ball drop! Oh My Banana Nut Cake! ( ombnc) when he told me I attacked him in a hug and kissed him! This will be the first time seeing the ball drop. We are going in a three days! We are going to spend about a week in a half :) the best part is Beck's aunt works at an airport, Free Tickets!<p>

Luv and red velvet cupcakes  
>- Cat Valentine<p>

Hey Journal Jamie,

Omg! Guess where I am? On a plane to New York. It's a small plane. Only two seats in each row, which is 100% perfect because me and Beck have a little corner to ourselves :) Too bad he is sleeping. It's been a super long day. We woke up at 5:00 ( In the morning!) got freshened up and got dressed. Than the drive to the airport was 2 hours. Than by the time we got through security and got our bags checked we made the plane by 2 minutes. It was fun. Beck was like as soon as I'm in the plane I go to sleep. I pouted. He smiled and kissed me. I smiled and walked to my seat. Anyway so now I 'm here. Ohh the flight attendant is handing out cookies!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes  
>-Cat Valentine<p>

Hey Journal Jamie,

I'm in New York! I'm in New York! Beck bought a hotel room with a window view of the area where the ball drops! He is super amazingly sweet. And guess what we brought Mr. Bunny along :) I think he likes New York. But not as much as I do! Right now we are in the hotel. Beck is unpacking his stuff. I finished, so I decided to write. Yup. Oh Beck is calling me, got to run ( in New York!)

Luv and red velvet cupcakes  
>-Cat Valentine (in New York, with my boyfriend!)<p>

Hey Journal Jamie,

Me and Beck went to buy gifts for our friends. We got Tori and Trina snow globes. I got Jade a I love N.Y. t-shirt. Andre a I love N.Y mini piano. Robbie and Rex a little keychain. And Beck got me a new charm, it was one that says I love N.Y. I was like I want one that says I love Beck. He laughed and then I tippy toed to kiss him. I feel bad, cause all I've done for him was give him a leather jacket. I told him and he smiled. He was like your all I need. I smiled. Man, I love Beck. I mean...I'm not saying you're a man. It's just an expression Jamie :) kk got to go.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes  
>-Cat Valentine<p>

**A/n: hey! I wish u an awesome New Years! I hope u like the chapter and what's to come :) surprise update! I surprised myself : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Updatin' 4 u guys, in New York! I'm about excited as Cat is 2 b in New York : ) hope u like the chapter! And Oh My Cupcakes! 15 reviews : ) thank u everybody!**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**

Hi Journal Jamie,

It's really really cold in New York. Not snow cold, but still cold. Give me some credit, I lived in Hollywood my whole life. I'm surprised I last this long. Beck says hi : ) He is sooo amazingly awesome. It's almost New Years! Oh I got an e-mail for Melody. She said she got discovered! She is going to be in a recording studio by next month! I'm so happy for her but Beck is a little…skeptical. He thinks the company might take advantage of Melody cause she is so young. Today me and Beck went to see the Rockefeller Tree. It is sooooo super huge. We took pictures. Than on one street I saw Elmo and cookie monster! They gave me a hug and I took pictures with them. It was awesome. Then me and Beck went to Starbucks to get hot chocolate. It was good. Ohhh the baking channel is doing a special on cupcakes.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

It's me Cat. So I was talking to Beck today and I asked him what's your new year's resolution. He said he never put too much thought into it because he was enjoying his time with me. I was like awwwww and I took my charm bracelet off and put it over our heads, cause of the mistletoe charm, and kissed him. I love him! Speaking of Beck, the best boyfriend (Is it weird how it all starts with B) here he is.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

I have to write this very quickly. Me and Beck are going to Time Square to visit Toys R Us and ride on the indoor Ferris wheel! But we have to hurry Taxi drivers have no patience.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

I went to a book store and I found your sister. Her name is Journal Jessica. Oh I also got Beck a journal. He named his Journal Jake : ) it's really funny. Yeah. Me and Beck are now just relaxing at the Hotel. Coolest place ever. (besides Hollywood Arts) I'm just staring at the huge window. Such a pretty view! Outside the window is…..Oh My Cupcakes..SNOW! This is the first time I ever seen snow! EVER!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes _and snow!_

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: yeah….short. But I need 2 spend some time w/ my family….Oh some stuff that happened to Cat (in the story) happened to me last year oh..the memories : ) **

**Oh I need ur opinion on something, should I do a song-fic with Put your hearts up by Ariana Grande? The idea has been running in my head. The story will be about Cat. It will be a one-shot. Just wanted 2 know if anybody is up 4 me 2 do the story. **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in a super long time! I hope everybody had an awesome holiday! I hope you like the new chapter! Also the song-fic **_**Put Your Hearts Up **_**I asked if you guys wanted me to do is complete! Check it out (please..with a cherry on top) kk enjoy the chapter : )**

Hi Journal Jamie!

HAPPY NEW YEARS! It's finally 2012! I'm happy another year had passed and everything right now is perfect. But people say the worlds going to end this year and I'm scared. But Beck told me not to worry. I love Beck. I still can't believe we are in New York. The snow was soooooo much fun to be in. Me and Beck made snow angles and we had a snowball fight. It was fun. Amazingly Awesomely Fun! Oh Beck is coming with Hot Chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. In a huge cup. And 2 straws : ) ! Bye Journal Jamie

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

I'm back in Hollywood! I also came back to Hollywood Arts today! I missed everybody sooooo much! I gave everybody there gifts. They loved it! People at school are starting to call me . I don't know if I should be offended or take it as a compliment. Because I don't mind being but the way they said it was mean. Anyway I get this week. He loved New York. I dressed him in a little hat. He was adorable! Anyway he looks thirsty. Going to get water!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Mr. Bunny turned out to be a . She had babies! They are so cute and adorable and small and just soooo tiny! Beck is keeping 3 and I'm keeping 3! I'm sooo excited!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: Hope u enjoyed : ) Sorry it's short...**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Hi, yeah so I figure I owe you guys another chapter. Plus I have a bunch of ideas! Hope you enjoy!**

Hi Journal Jamie,

Today I'm hanging out with as her three babies I named them

Violet

Cupcake

Sprinkles

Aren't they pretty names? I love them. Beck names his three

Apple

Steve (tehe it's a funny name)

Ricky

I like the names but they aren't as creative as mine. Yeah…so I'm stuck with all this songwriting assignments and I have no idea what to write about. Absolutely no idea. I have to pack for Tori's. I'm going to sleep over!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

It's me Cat. Cat Valentine that is! So I went to Tori's house last night it was soooooo much fun. We made a video called the Funny Nugget Show and we posted it on the Slap. It was us being a sleep deprived and crazy! Tehe! Oh look the Power Puff Girls are on! I love them!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

You know I noticed Melody has been acting strange lately…I was talking to her and her phone vibrated she checked her phone then ran away! Than later Beck told me when Melody's mom asked her what was wrong she broke down crying. I might go to her house to talk to her. But later I just wanted to write to escape life for a while. Rex has been extremely mean lately. But Beck will always be there for me. I love him soooo much. Like as much as I love cupcakes times one hundred. That is a lot of love. I have to find a way to owe him or like make up to him for him taking me to New York. Anyway Beck texted me. Gtg (that means got to go. I understand if you don't know what that means…you being a journal and all)

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Sprinkles jumped for the first time today! I was soooo excited and happy for her! I told Beck and he smiled, his beautiful smile. Anyway more people are calling me Mrs. Oliver. I have no problem with that but the way they say it hurts me. They say it as if it were a disease. I try to ignore it, which isn't hard with Beck around. Look how cute this sounds:

Cat and Beck Oliver

Beck and Cat Oliver

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver

Don't we sound adorable together! I think we do, nope I _know _we do! But back to being serious (you don't hear that often, do you Jamie?) Beck found out Melody was being bullied. A serious issue. People use to bully me about my height, my hair, my laugh. People were horrible, till I dated Beck. But back to Melody she is being bullied because someone spread a rumor on the internet. Beck found out who started it and dealt with the problem. I hope Melody is alright. I really do. She is so sweet and kind, like her cousin, my boyfriend. Ah..Beck, Beck, Beck the protective, loving, romantic boy who I love. Beck I love him, I wrote that in here a lot but it's true. Anyway I want to go back to being Cat Valentine: Crazy and adorable.

Cat and Beck

Beck and Cat

Cat loves Beck

Beck loves Cat

I still can't get over how cute we sound together.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: watchya think? Like, love, hate? Be honest pretty please, with a cherry on top. But not mean comments, anything but mean, I'm sensitive…**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Hey ppl! I'm so extremely super sorry! I haven't updated in over a month. Plz forgive me, I was grounded, let's just say math isn't my best subject. Anyway I haope you enjoy this special edition chapter with 10 journal entries! And in chapter 7 it meant to say " turned out to be a girl" kk bye!**

Hi Journal Jamie,

It's me Beck. I decided to write in here to surprise Cat. Well…surprise! Oh the bunny babies are all taken care of. Also me and Cat are going to the movies just to hang out in the arcade and but snacks.

-Beck Oliver

Hey Journal Jamie,

It's me, Cat Valentine. Beck and I went to the movie theaters just to buy snacks and go to the arcade. I know he already told you…but yeah. I miss you Journal Jamie! I haven't written in you for a long time. I guess Hollywood Arts can be overwhelming. Oh and Jade and I went to go but frozen yogurt at this place the other day it was fun! Oh yeah Melody is doing awesome. Oh? Guess what? Tori and Andre, me and Beck are going on a double date!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie,

It's Cat. As in Caterina Valentine. I remember when I first got you Journal Jamie. Dave got you for me. And yeah…So yup. Me and Melody are carpooling to Hollywood Arts for the new week. Kk gtg.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie

Me and Beck were playing Wii sports at his house and we played bowling and I got a double strike! I was so happy because I never played Wii Sports before. It was sooo much fun! I loved playing! Then we played Wii baseball, My Mii had red hair and had a pink dress. We played against each othe. Beck won. But he said I'm good at _Bat_ting : ) You get it…cause me and Beck…the pairing of us is called Bat. Why do I try?

Luv and chocolate

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie,

Ping Pong Practice was so much fun! We played Twister and Hide and Seek. Nobody found me, oh wait no wonder no one found me, we weren't playing hide and seek. OH, no wonder Beck was freaking out and got all worried. Anyway got to do homework.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie,

So yeah now that I think about it we weren't playing hide and seek. Oh well..So yeah…Oh guess what? Kk since you can't guess I'll tell you anyway. Today in Sikowits class we did a drive by acting scene and I got to kiss Beck, for a grade. Totally passed : )

Caterina V. and Beck O.

See I love him so much I put my full first name which I hate.

Cat V. and Beck O.

Sounds much prettier. Oh hey..wait what was I going to write…awww… I do get distracted easily. I'll write when I remember.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie,

It's me, Cat! I'm so excited to tell you. Tori and Andre got offered to be background vocalist singers for Rihanna! Isn't that amazingly awesome! Jade was sooo jealous. Anyway got to go, time for lunch.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes,

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie,

It's Cat! So school was so much fun! Me and Jade had a no laughing contest. Guess who won? She did. Which I'm happy about because I can't go 5 minutes with laughing. Also me and Andre practiced a song for moonlight jam. Beck is going to be singing with me but Andre is helping me write the lyrics. You know what's cool, my nickname "Lil' Red" kk got to go eat food.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie,

Oh I remember what I was going to write before…Oh darn I lost it again. Well good night Journal Jamnie love you. Sorry to wake you up.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

a**/n: again I'm sooooo sorry plz don't kill me. I luv you guys for reviewing and supporting me : )**

**Also I have some story ideas just wanna c if u like or not:**

**iHang out with iCarly: Cat meets Sam at the therapist and they created a odd friendship which leads to Cat being on iCarly**

**Part of Your World: the full story, the auditions and the play. Not just the corny one-shot I wrote**

**My Inspiration: a Bat one-shot, about Beck being Cat's inspiration**

**H2o: Just add water:fanfic: Cleo and Lewis get married and have a daughter named Jackie. This is the story of her adventure.**

**kk dat's it :) **

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: another chappie 4 for amazing reviewers : ) cause I owe you big time for being gone from the fanfiction world for over a month. And OMG! This is the 10****th**** chapter! Whoa! Thank u everybody who has read my single digit chappies! I love u guys : ) **

Hi Journal Jamie,

It's Valentine's Day! My favorite day because it's my last name. Isn't that soooooo cool? A whole day dedicated to my family. Beck is going to take me to a restaurant and we are going to have a romantic dinner! Oh look, there he is.

luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Valentine Day was sooooooooo much fun! I say that way too often. But hey, this is my journal. So Journal Jamie I got you a Valentine day present..it's Penny the Pencil. Who will help me write to you. She is going to be your best friend! Kk got to go. Going to hang out with Melody and Beck

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

It's no other than me, Cat! Not the animal, the person. Melody said hi. Anyway I showed Beck the song me and Andre are working on, he loved it. We are practicing it for Moonlight Jam. So Hi, I have a question Jamie. Do you have a problem with me being a vegan? I don't see it being a big deal/ At least I have you not to judge me. Anyway got to go to school.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Andre and I went to buy ice cream after school since Tori and Beck has to practice for a play. It was funny cause Andre was like " I bet I can eat my ice cream faster" so we had a contest. We both ended up with brain freeze it was really funny. Then we went park and played on the swings. What was really cool about the park was that it was the park we played at when we first met. Then Beck came and me and him played in the park. Today was awesome. Beck is amazing. Did I ever mention I LOVE HIM.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: Hi, I hope u liked the chappie : ) The park thing was from my story 'Little Sister, Lil'Red" kk I hope you enjoyed. **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**

**P.S: Did u Ariana Grande music vid for Put Your Hearts Up, It was awesome! I loved it so much**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Hi! Happy Sunday! I just wanna give a shout out to my reviewers! U guys r awesome: ) And whoa still can't believe double digits chappies! Kk on with Chapter 11. Oh did you guys see the New Victorious (Andre's Horrible Girl)? Some of the events in this story r based off that episode And the Gorilla Club. Kk bye**

Hi Journal Jamie,

You'll never guess what happened these past two days! I brought Mr. Purple to school! But then Tori threw him out a window…but he is okay now don't worry. Then later on me, Beck, Andre and Tori went to the Gorilla Club. Beck said he was going to help Tori, so I hung out with Andre. It felt like a confused double date. But I got to ride a huge bunny! It was fun! I was all like "weeeeee" I was laughing, everybody was looking at me like I was crazy! Kk Tori called me, she wants me and Beck to see if her acting got anyway better. Bye : )

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

You know I'm best friends with Jade right? Well sometimes she can be mean. She made Tori defeat the gorilla. I love Jade but I love Tori too. They are my two bestest friends ever! Tori almost got killed! Me and Beck tried to stop her before she got hurt again, but she tricked us and got back into the rink thingy with the gorilla! But on the bright side, she got the banana! Go Tori! Kk got to go

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Today me and Jade are going to dog sit for my mommy's boss. It's going to be awesome! He is like a billionaire. He owns part of Texas! The top half, though. Yeah. Today is also Andre's girlfriend birthday. She scares me, she is really mean. Oh and you'll never guess who owns Nozu, the lady who owned Wok Star. She is really nice, she let Jade put on her play. Being in that play was fun. I felt so special being the star. It took a lot of practice to cry on cue. I'm a happy fun person, I don't cry that often. But it helped my acting. Oh there is my ride to my mom's boss. Got to go.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

You don't know how happy I am to write in here. I almost died today, and almost got my mom fried. See I went to dog sit with Jade then stuff broke so I called Beck and Beck called Robbie to come help. So we tried to fix it, then Robbie and Jade were arguing and everything in the house broke. I started crying because I didn't want to get yelled at, and my mom might lose her job, then there was an earthquake and Beck protected me. Everybody is okay, now though. Kk got to go, Today was a long day.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

It felt really nice to go to school and be in a safe place with my friends. The earthquake kind of traumatized me a little. But I'm okay, I stil have Beck. My friends are okay. Everything is back to normal. Well as normal things get in Hollywood Arts. So today Beck listened to the song me and Andre wrote and we started to sing and practice. Ohhhh looky there is Beck! KK bye bye Jamie

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Guess what today is, Andre's birthday! Yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDRE! Me and Beck combined our money for a gift. We got him..a…..new keyboard. A really cool high-tech one. You can speak to it and everything. It's awesome! Beck texted me, he is going to pick me up to go to Andre's house for his party.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: Hi! Okay, do u think I should put some of the episodes in the stories, or keep it all original, or do both? Thanks for reviewing, OMG 27 reviews! That is a lot of reviews! Thank u! **

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: hey everybody! It's chapter 12! Whoa time flies : ) Happy Friday! Hope u enjoy **

Hey Journal Jamie,

Andre's birthday party was fun! We had cake and played games and watched movies it was a picture perfect memory. Yeah..There was karaoke and we were all singing. It was awesome! Also today is Friday : ) spending my weekend with Beck, I love him.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie,

Today Jade is hosting a day- after- a -party –party. It's kind of our tradition. It's between Me, Beck, Tori, Andre and Robbie. It's going to be fun. Jade always throws fun parties! Beck just left my house; we were working on our song for Moonlight Jam. He is an amazing singer. He doesn't tell people he sings because he wants to focus on his acting. Yeah, it's like 2:00 in the afternoon. Beck is coming back to pick me up to go to Jade's party. He said he had to change. I said he looked perfect the way he is, he smiled and kissed me. Oh looky it's Beck!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hey Journal Jamie,

You know what Journal Jamie, I've always wanted to be a mermaid. Everybody says I look like Ariel. Might as well try right. Writing this while I'm in Beck's car driving to Jades. Yeah, bout to have the time of my life. Bye Bye Luv you

Luv and red velvet cupcake

- Cat Valentine

**a/n: watchya think? Review please (with a cherry and sprinkles on top) **


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: Journal Jamie Chapter 13! Wow, this has as many chapters as my first fanfic on this site! Wowie! That's so cool : ) thank u 2 everybody who has been reviewing. I wouldn't have gone this far without you : ) here it is Chapter 13 **

Hi Journal Jamie,

Jade's day- after- a- party- party was awesome! We played twister and there was cupcakes and cake and candy and cookies and soda! I had a sugar rush. I was literally bouncing off the walls. It's now 2:00 in the morning. The party started around 2:30 in the afternoon and ended 10:00 at night. Well it was long because we went out for lunch and dinner. I want to make as much memories as possible before I graduate. Now I can't fall asleep thinking about all the fun I had! Yeah! I'm at Beck's house, he doesn't know I'm up. I'm going to see if he was anything in his mini-fridge in his RV. KK bye

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie ,

it's 9:00 in the morning. I'm waiting for Beck to wake up. Last night he was dancing with everybody. Andre and Tori performed a song, and he was dancing. I was all weeeeeee! With my sugar rush. I remember in the first hour of the party after dinner we slow danced to Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Than after that I saw cupcakes. The slow dance with Beck was fun and romantic. Ohh! I got a text from Jade, I left my sweater at her house. Kk got to go get my sweater and come back before Beck wakes up so he doesn't freak out.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Okay, I got my sweater and stayed at Jade's for a half an hour to eat breakfast and came back and Beck is still not up. Party-o-holic! : ) Andre texted me, he is coming to work on a scene for a play with me and Beck. I guess I have to wake him up….

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Rehearsing the scene with Andre and Beck was funny. We were laughing, so hard! Andre was all like "Hey Lil' Red!" and I was like "Hi Andre" and Beck is like "What? Andre what are you doing here? What time is it?" he didn't wake up until after Andre came. About 15 minutes later once his head was in the right place, he realized it was like 10:30 and Andre came over to practice a scene. Beck had to be a bad boy who is falsely accused of being a criminal. I was a victim of a attack who falls in love with him. Andre was the police and Robbie had to come to be the bad guy who actually attacked me. Robbie came later, he had to take Rex to a special store two hours away to get clothes his size. Don't ask…trust me. Kk got to go, Beck is taking me to the park with Tori : )

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Today after the park we went to the beach! I tried being a mermaid. Swimming in the water and all, but I didn't get a tail : ( Imagine how cool that would be! I could swim and sing like the little mermaid! Just as long as there is no Ursula, she scares me a lot. Well Now I'm in Becks RV. RV….sweet….RV (It's like home sweet home. I know you don't understand human sayings…cause you're a journal and all ) I remember when everybody was stuck in here while I was out hanging with cute boys who bought me shaved ice! Which is weird, why is called shaved ice? Does ice shave? Well now I'm off to..somewhere. Beck won't tell me where we are going.

Luv and red cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: soooo my 13****th**** chapter! Watchya think? Do you like the story so far? Any ideas? Review please, it's why I write : ) also pretty please check out my new story I posted today called Count on Me. Pretty please **

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: Chapter 14! KK did anybody see the new episode last night? It was…interesting. Some stuff in this chapter is from the episode, "Car, Rain and Fire"**

Hey Journal Jamie,

So Beck took me to the black box theatre. Andre and Robbie were there. We went there to work on the scene some more with props and all. I'm going to design costumes for everyone. : ) kk got to go. Festus is giving out salads with cookies!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

It's me, Cat. Yesterday me, Jade and Tori went on a road trip to San Diego to honor Mona Paterson (who is officially not dead) don't worry she is okay. The candle just burnt her house down. She is alive and healthy, according to the hospital. Also Tori and I got an A+ on our science project! : ) Thank you fat Santa!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Guess what! Next weekend I'm going to Tori's for a sleepover! I love going to Tori's! We make videos at like 2:00 in the morning! Everything is really funny when your sleep deprived! You know what's weird? That evil clown that was at the gas station. He was really scary. He said San-Die-ago. It's San Diego! It pronounced like the name Diego like from the show Go Diego Go! But he said San Die ago! He said die. This made me sad. But the fear hid the sadness…

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

I declare today national happy day! Today everybody has to jump and be happy. Only you know this though…why can't there be a way to tell the world. Today everybody just has fun and make memories! Going to spread the news!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

HI Journal Jamie,

So my journey to make today Happy day, failed. But I got Beck and Andre on it. Tori didn't want to because she still wanted to go with the "risk taker" thing. Jade…well…she is just Jade. Rex talked Robbie in to not doing it : ( The only reason Tori wanted to be a "risk taker" because there is another opportunity to play a troubled girl. Okay, going to go to bed. Luv you JJ

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: Chapter 14! Happy Sunday! Next update might be Friday or Saturday. Review plz**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Chapter 15! WHOA 32 REVIEWS! Thank u to everybody who has been supporting me and encouraging me to continue this story! : ) Luv and Chocolate 4 all! Oh…on with the chapter**

Hi Journal Jamie,

Me, Robbie, Andre and Beck got 100% on the scene! YEAH for Acting! Okay, so there is going to be a singing contest at a fair next week, and I want to sign up, it's just I don't know what song to sing. Oh I need help (not that type of help…I need help picking a song) What to do….

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

So Jade and Tori is entering the contest too! It's going to be fun seeing what song they perform! Everybody from Hollywood Arts is coming to support us : ) Yeah…soooo what's up Journal Jamie? I realize I always tell what's going one with me but you never tell me what's going on with you? Ok…..I understand you can't reply. But if you could, I bet you would. Kk got to go, Beck is coming over. We are going to watch movies starring some person we have to look up for Music History… I love my homework assignments!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

You know how when you call somebody and they don't answer there voice comes on saying sorry I couldn't pick up and leave a message? That makes no much, why answer and say sorry I couldn't pick up? It confuses me..world mysteries. Well good night Journal Jamie

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

HI Journal Jamie,

I figured it out! People don't answer the phone, it's a voice mail thing! Wow, it feels good to figure out something! It's just there voice recorded saying sorry I can't answer…So Beck and I made up for me. So when someone calls me and I don't answer they hear this:

" Hi! It's me Cat…but the not the real Cat. I mean I'm real, but I can't answer the phone. Leave me a voice mail and I will talk with you later"

Then Beck laughs in the background. Yeah…Oh! I got a voicemail! Cool

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

HI Journal Jamie,

Jade left me a voice mail saying that my call back thingy was funny. Jade said it was funny! It's a miracle! I want to celebrate and eat ice cream! But shhh don't tell anybody she'll kill me. I don't think she will actually kill me but it sounded threatening. So yup..kk going to my homeroom class.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: I know..short chapter. But I need you opinion one two things**

**What song should Cat sing? It could be a song from the show or a song from the radio**

**I think of writing a story about Cat getting hurt during the earthquake and getting temporary memory loss and everybody sharing memories having her remember. Go or against? It will be a multi-chapter**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: Hi! It's chapter 16 time : ) enjoy! Thank u CatHeartsU for the idea **

HI Journal Jamie,

It's me Cat! Guess what I did my nails! I colored them yellow with smiley faces! Everybody thought it was adorable : ) Okay, I still don't know what song to sing. I might sing Part Of Me by Katy Perry. Should I? Hmm….decisions

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

I'm watching Jade's What I Hate videos. They are sad; she hates a lot of things. I tell her sometimes to try to love things, but then she threatened to throw a pillow at me. But sometimes it's kinda funny…yeah : ) Going to hang out with Robbie today, we are going to Starbucks. Look he is coming to to pick me up. Beck is on vacation in Canada.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

So Beck will be gone for like two days. It's day one : ( this is no fun. Robbie offered to take me out to Starbucks, it was nice, but sometimes he awkward. But it was sweet of him to ask. He left Rex at home, thank goodness. It was kinda nice. But he asked me if I wasn't dating Beck if I would go out with him. I whispered I would consider it, you know to be nice. But it kinda got me thinking. What if Beck and I broke up? Not something I need to think of…

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Beck has been gone for an official day and a half! : ( I miss him soooo much! He texts me and talks to me like 24/7 but it's not the same. I want him here with me. Well going to eat lunch with Tori and Andre today

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hey Hi Journal Jamie,

It's 4:00 a.m. I can't fall asleep. Usually Beck would sing me a lullaby and I would fall asleep. But he is not here. I'll try to go to sleep. Goodnight Journal Jamie.

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

**a/n: Kk end of Chapter 16**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: This chapter goes to CatHeartU and xRenesmee-CullenX! Thank you guys for reviewing this story, your reviews always make my day! Also to all my reviewers you guys are awesome! : ) I luv you! Also some stuff will be based on the new episode "Jade and Tori's Playdate"**

Hi Journal Jamie,

So….I still can't fall asleep. It's like 6:00 a.m and everybody is sleeping. I'm sorry I keep waking you up Journal Jamie to tell you I can't sleep. I feel bad now. Anyway tomorrow…wait I mean today..yeah later on today I'm going to sing Part Of Me by Katy Perry for the singing contest. Wish Beck was going to be here…

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Hey! The singing contest was soooo much fun! It was like awesome! Jade sang Alice by Avril Lavigne. Tori sang In Real Life by Demi Lovato. Then when I sang my song, guess who was in the crowd? Beck! It was such a sweet surprise: ) I love him! Anyway writing this in his RV. Got to go, Funnel Cake Time!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

Robbie and I went around singing bad news to people! It was so much fun! At first they looked sad, but Robbie and I sang really pretty and then they smiled. My favorite was telling Trina cause I like singing "staying home tonight" with Robbie. Our voices sound cool together. To bad Trina took Robbie's guiatar and broke it : ( but on the bright side, no Rex!

Luv and red velvet cupcakes

-Cat Valentine

Hi Journal Jamie,

It is me, Jade. I wrote in here because I'm bored. I have nothing to do and I'm at Cat's house and I found this on her bed. She is in the living room, talking with Beck on the phone. Well yeah. I hate being bored. But I am so what are you going to do? You know what is weird? People who go around saying "awwww" to everything! It annoys me, so bad! Like you see a puppy and a bunch of little girls go "awwww" like really people, really! Yeah I also don't like stupid guys who can't take a hint. Anyway Cat is back, shhhh. I didn't write anything.

-Jade West

**a/n: yeah…what do you think of Jade writing in. I really wanted to write as Jade. What do you think, good or bad? And yeah..I couldn't resist putting in the corny "Take a Hint" joke. It's my new favorite song. Review pretty please**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
